Paul's Rematch
by PhoenixDragonNightmare
Summary: Paul wants to have another go at beating Cynthia the Champion! Will he succeed? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

Paul gritted his teeth and looked at his Pokeballs. He would need them badly, if he wanted to even have a CHANCE of beating Cynthia the Champion.

Why he had done it, he didn't know. It was pure impulse; he saw her standing by the ice cream truck last year. Cynthia had sauntered over to a bench before sitting down, savoring the frozen treat.

Of course, it had been a pure coincidence that she had been there, in the outskirts of Veilstone. Paul had intentionally gone to pick up a cone filled with Mint-Chocolate chip ice cream for himself, but the sight of the Sinnoh champion, without a doubt, had distracted him.

Courage welled in his insides as he watched her from a nearby water fountain. Just last summer, when he had been a mere boy of fifteen, Paul challenged Cynthia to a match in quite a similar location. He remembered the look of perplexity she had when he had asked for a battle outside of the arena without previously beating the Elite Four. It was something he would forever cherish, such a look coming from a strong and confident individual like herself. She was, after all, the first female champion. Almost every girl he knew, including Dawn, admired her and strived to be like her.

Since last summer, Paul felt like he had grown a lot as a person and a trainer. He had grown several inches and finally had. He also traveled quite a bit in the past year, gaining more experience for himself and his Pokémon. All around the Kanto Region, in fact!

Paul scratched his chin as he debated whether or not to approach the Champion. It wasn't a fear of her that was holding him back; for a goddess of battle, she didn't have the turgid ego that most people expected her to; it was just that he had a fear of losing once more.

He continued to stand still, just eyeing her. Thoughts whizzed through his mind as he pondered what to do.

Cynthia suddenly was on her feet. He jumped to his senses and realized that it was now or never; she was going to leave. If he didn't act now, she'd be gone.

"Cynthia!"

It felt awkward just saying her name right then and there. She wasn't a friend, she was the champion, and he felt extremely weird saying her name so...casually.

The blonde woman turned her head to see a young, purple haired man approach her. His green eyes sparkled with determination, something she rarely saw. After an instant, it hit her. This wasn't no ordinary trainer.

It was Paul, of course. The boy who had challenged her last summer and had to forfeit from the battle. He had painfully lost to her, and the fact that he was back for more not only intrigued Cynthia, but it fascinated her as well. His perseverance was incredible.

"Well, hello Paul." she replied coolly, the slightest of smirks crawling across her face. "It's been awhile, yes?"

Paul was astonished for a second. She had remembered his name. How and why, he didn't know. Perhaps it was he had lost so miserably to her? He knew for a fact that she saw thousands of Trainer's faces each year, yet she had remembered his name.

"Only a year." he replied, hiding as much as his emotion as possible. Without knowing it, both of his hands found their way into his pockets.

"You speak the truth." she replied, resting one hand on her hip. "What is it that you want?"

Paul didn't blink as he met her intimidating stare. "I'd like another rematch with you." He stood tall and proud, almost as if he were the Champion in this situation.

Cynthia's smirk widened as she tried to hold back her laughter. "You don't give up so easily, do you Paul? I like that in trainers. Yes, you may have a rematch." She grabbed a Pokeball in her right hand and tossed it up and down in her palm.

Now it was Paul's turn to grin. "Wonderful. Let's get started then."

Cynthia beckoned Paul to follow her as she strode into an empty soccer field. "I will enjoy this…just make sure that you have trained, Paul!"

Paul followed in her tracks, before nodding. "As long as I get my battle. Oh, and don't go easy on me."

His smirk widened.

Cynthia laughed to herself, before throwing her Pokeball on the ground. Garchomp arose, eager to be out in the open air. "Oh, you won't have to worry about that at all, Paul."

He didn't.


	2. VS Garchomp

**Hey guys! Sorry if I didn't have some introduction in the Prologue. So anyways, here's the 2****nd**** chapter! BTW, I'm an OK updater…I probably can update either once a day, once every 2 days, or every 3 days. I'm busy with school, sorry .**

**Anyways, enjoy! **

"All right!" shouted Paul. Then, he looked around, feeling himself blush. He knew that he had acted too child-like.

Cynthia smirked. "Then let's get started! Six-on-six battle! Paul, send out your Pokémon, and let the battle begin!"  
>Paul slowly unlatched a Poke Ball from his belt. "Gastrodon, stand by for battle!"<br>He threw the Poke Ball, and the Gastrodon emerged.

Cynthia nodded slowly. "Garchomp is part Ground-Type, and Gastrodon is Water. You've learned Pokémon advantages, Paul."  
>Paul shuffled his feet, embarrassed at the Champion's praise. "Learned it at the Trainer's School in Jubilife City…it's the 1st city…" he mumbled.<p>

Cynthia did not reply to this. "You may have the first move, Paul!"  
><em>Yes! I can show off my new strategies!<em> Paul thought. "Gastrodon, Ice Beam, up into the air!"  
>Gastrodon shot a beam of ice straight up.<p>

"Garchomp, wait till it comes back down. Then, at the last moment, dodge!"  
>Paul was expecting this. As soon as the Ice Beam came down and Garchomp moved to the side, he yelled, "Gastrodon, another Ice Beam at Garchomp! Quick!"<br>The Pokémon shot another blast of ice at the Garchomp.

Garchomp noticed just in the nick of time, and tried to shield itself with its wings. The Ice Beam attack deflected off its wings, but some of the attack hit Garchomps underbelly, and being part Dragon-Type, it was super-effective.

"Nice job, Gastrodon! We actually made a hit on Garchomp! Even though it's just a tiny bit, I've improved since last time!"  
>Cynthia smiled; she remembered last year's Paul to be cold and calculating, demanding power from his Pokémon. Otherwise, he would release them back into the wild.<p>

"Don't worry, Garchomp! Now, use Dragon Rush!"  
>Garchomp soared into the air, and a blue aura surrounded it.<p>

"Not again," moaned Paul. "If the same effects take place, it'll knock out Gastrodon, just like last year with Murkrow…"  
><em>Because any Pokémon targeted with Dragon Rush will be instantly frozen with fear<em>, Cynthia remembered satisfactorily.

But she had another plan. While Gastrodon trembled with fear, she changed the attack. "Switch to Giga Impact, quickly!"  
>Paul gave a sigh of relief, and Cynthia looked at him strangely. She thought that since Giga Impact was a more powerful move, Paul would be more terrified! The reason Paul sighed is that his Gastrodon could put up another fight, instead of just standing there, waiting to be knocked out like a coward.<p>

"Use Muddy Water, Gastrodon! And do your best to cover most of the battlefield!" Paul called out.

As soon as Garchomp switched to Giga Impact, Gastrodon snapped out of its fear. It unleashed a torrent of muddy water, swamping the battlefield like a tidal wave.

Garchomp had nowhere to hide. It was blasted squarely by the attack. Despite the super-effectiveness, Garchomp shook its head from side to side, and continued on with the Giga Impact attack.

Gastrodon was helpless as the Giga Impact smashed head-on into the poor Pokémon. Gastrodon fainted immediately.

Paul recalled his Pokémon. "You did well, Gastrodon! Rest up now."  
>Cynthia was surprised. After all, last year he actually forgot to take his Pokémon to get healed! And now he was praising the Pokémon…Cynthia shook her head.<p>

_A lot can change in a year, Cynthia_, she chided to herself. _Don't be overconfident. Paul has changed…_

She shook herself back into the real world. Her Garchomp was standing strong, only hit by two attacks. Cynthia knew that her beloved Pokémon had never lost a battle before. But Paul was standing on the other side of the battlefield with an obvious smirk on his face. Cynthia was confused. She had two questions now: What would be Paul's next Pokémon…and why was he smiling? After all, he HAD lost his first Pokémon…

**So, did ya like it? Huh? Huh? :P**

**As always, I love reviews! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated; just don't be rude. That's all I ask!  
>Reviews make me happy! So, read and review please!<strong>

**PEACE OUT,**

**Joelle/Phoenix**


	3. A Freaking AN!

**Yo, Guys.**

**I'm so sorry, I've been such an idiot not to update. My cousin has died and I had to be away for a couple of months. Please, I'm trying my best. So sorry!**

**And don't worry, I'm still okay, not having a major breakdown or anything. Although I am still really sad.**

**Rip Caitlin. . . **

**Sorry guys!**

**~Joelle/Phoenix.**

**I WILL UPDATE SOON! (I hope)**


	4. VS Spiritomb

**Yola, guys! :P I'm updating "Paul's Rematch". Hope you guys like it! So…yeah. Read and review! (And I hope you enjoy).**

_One down_, Paul thought. _There's still a chance!_

"What's your next…_challenge_, Paul?" Cynthia said. "After all, my Garchomp hasn't EVER lost a battle before…"  
>Paul gritted his teeth. The Champion was seriously pissing him off. "Torterra, stand by for battle!"<br>Cynthia looked stunned. "I thought you learned from your _previous_ defeat with …"  
>Paul didn't waste a single moment. "Giga Drain! As quick as you possibly can!"<br>Cynthia realized this with a shock.

"Giga Impact is a powerful move," Paul said proudly. "But it has a drawback. After it is used, the Pokémon cannot attack the second turn. And-"

Cynthia's eyes narrowed. She remembered that Paul used the same technique last year, and it had worked. Cynthia hadn't been training her Garchomp as much.

The three spikes on Torterra glowed brightly with green light.

"Oh, no, Garchomp…" muttered Cynthia.

Three green beams of energy extended and shot toward Garchomp with blinding speed. The thick tendrils hit Garchomp and wrapped around the Dragon Pokémon.

Garchomp writhed and snarled, but it was powerless to stop its energy being drained from it and back into Torterra.

_My strategy is working! Now, if Garchomp lands a hit __after__ this, then my Torterra can just use Synthesis!_

Torterra glowed with green energy as Garchomp's energy was sapped from it and into Torterra. Since Torterra was holding a Big Root, it sucked away 30% more energy.

Finally, the attack stopped, and the green beams retreated back into the spikes of Torterra.

Garchomp stood there, panting heavily, and glared at Torterra, who was glowing with renewed strength.

"Your turn, now, Cynthia," Paul said smugly.

Cynthia made up her mind after thinking for a while. "Garchomp, return!"  
>A red beam of energy extended from the Poke Ball, and Garchomp was recalled into the Poke Ball.<p>

"Nice work, Garchomp," Cynthia said happily. "Thank you so much. Now, Spiritomb, battle dance!"  
>An eerie-looking Pokémon emerged from the Poke Ball.<p>

Paul was shocked. "A Spiritomb? That's just…creepy…"  
>"And Spiritomb is Ghost and Dark-type, which means it has <em>no<em> weaknesses," Cynthia said proudly. "Try taking _this_ little beast down!"

"No weaknesses," Paul murmured. He opened his Pokédex.

_Spiritomb_, said the voice. _The Forbidden Pokémon. As punishment for its misdeeds 500 years ago, this Pokémon was sealed in the fissure of an Odd Keystone by a mysterious spell. There are 108 spirits-_

"Yeah, yeah, we get it; shut up," Paul snapped at the Pokédex.

Cynthia laughed quietly to herself. Now this was the Paul she knew!

He scrolled down to Spiritomb's strengths and weaknesses.

"It is unaffected by Normal, Fighting, and Psychic Types," Paul read. "And it's resistant to Poison types. Damaged normally by everything else."  
>Paul shut his Pokédex and put it in his pocket. "Torterra, Frenzy Plant!"<p>

Torterra's body became outlined in green. It gave a mighty roar, and reared up on his hind legs. When it came back down, the noise shook the ground. Giant roots with spikes on them rose out of the ground. They flew toward Spiritomb, entwining around it.

"Yes!" Paul said triumphantly, and his eyes gleamed with triumph.

Cynthia watched, her mind racing.

"Dodge, Spiritomb! Quick!" Cynthia yelled, closing her eyes. Spiritomb was _not_ the fastest Pokemon.

The two Trainers stared at each other.

"Come on, come on, come on…" they both muttered.

**I have 2 questions: 1: was that a cliffhanger?**

**2: Are cliffhangers GOOD or BAD?  
>PM me!<strong>

**Sorry if the chappie is bad, I was in a hurry. So, please review, and blah blah blah. Thanks!**


End file.
